


decisions

by kw_writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Modern Era, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Oral Sex, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kw_writes/pseuds/kw_writes
Summary: You move next door to Levi, and he makes a few decisions about you over the span of a few weeks, and eventually a few months.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Comments: 77
Kudos: 1029





	1. Chapter 1

**Week 1**  


You were a mess. Well, _messy_. 

Levi had decided so when he saw you move into the apartment next door with as many boxes of shit as you could possibly try to fit into 800 square feet. He never uttered a word to his previous neighbor who annoyed the fuck out of him with his off-key shower “singing”, so he didn’t bother to say anything to you either even as you smiled at him as he went to lock his front door. It wasn’t in his nature to go out of his way to be social to new people, but he mused to himself that you were at least pretty as he took in your messy bun, oversized t-shirt dress, and of course - dirty tennis shoes. He suppressed an eye roll at that, and nodded curtly to you before leaving, feeling drained already at the mere interaction with another human being who wasn’t someone already in his circle.   
  
As the days went on and you settled in, he noticed that your mess spilled out to the balcony too. When he went out to his balcony for his evening cup of tea, he looked over and counted no more than 10 potted plants, some shitty rattan chair you no doubt thrifted from a local store, and four - yes, **FOUR** cups of half-empty Starbucks coffees surrounding the ledge of the balcony as if they were decorations alongside the plants.   
  
He held his cup of tea up to his lips and let out an annoyed, “Tch _,”_ as he thought of how many fucking bugs were probably making their way onto your balcony due to your growing plant collection, and apparently your growing cup collection. _Dumb brat needs to learn how to recycle_ , he thought to himself. 

**Week 2**

Not only were you messy, but he decided that you were also apparently fucking unhinged. Levi was out on his balcony again, this time for his morning cup of tea before heading off to work and you were fretting to yourself over your plants, sipping on a brand new cup of Starbucks coffee.   
  
“Sebastian, you look beautiful today,” you said putting aside the cup onto the ledge, as you looked over your aloe plant. You noticed your neighbor out the corner of your eye and figured he must’ve thought you were insane for talking to your plants, and cared for a millisecond, if only because his presence was intoxicating to you even if your interactions were brief.   
  
The two of you often left for work at the same time, and returned at the same times and you always went out of your way to say, “Good morning,” and “hi,” to which he would give you a nod or hum. You didn’t take offense to his lack of responses, understanding that not everyone was as extroverted as you were. Still, in the fleeting moments that you did get to “interact” with him, you would notice how defined his jawline was, his perfect straight nose, and the way his hair would frame his angular face in a way that made him look both youthful yet mature at the same time. You honestly had no idea how old he was, but that didn’t bother you or prevent you from feeling attracted to him.   
  
Shaking yourself out of your daydreams, you finished the rest of your coffee and placed it on the ledge besides your plants, feeling a little embarrassed at how badly you were crushing on your neighbor. You took a brief look around and thought to yourself that you really needed to figure out when recycling got picked up, but looked down at your watch and shrugged it off, realizing that you had work soon. 

“Goodbye my loves, I’ll see you later,” you waved to your plants and left.   
  
Levi scoffed to himself - you weren’t _apparently_ unhinged, you **were** unhinged. He finished the rest of his tea and looked down at his phone, rolling his eyes at the thought of going to work and the presentation he had to give to the board alongside Erwin. He looked over to your messy balcony, then flickered his eyes back to his own, which was pristine and clean. The differences were like day and night. He noted you had more coffee cups than last week spread all over your balcony -- some on the floor, some on the ledge, one on your fucking chair and he thought to himself he really needed to let you know that recycling was still a thing people fucking did, and what day the truck came.   
  
Sighing, he moved his way back inside his apartment so he could wash off his cup and left for work.  
  
**Week 3**

Maybe wherever the fuck you came from didn’t have recycling, or you just didn’t believe in it but he was getting fed up. There were now ten cups of coffee sprawled out all over your balcony, and part of him wondered if that was how you also took care of your plants apart from talking to them and naming them. You probably believed it kept the plants company, but he was past caring what the reason was for the mess.   
  
“Oi,” he called out.   
  
You had noticed him - of course you did - but you tried to be inconspicuous as you watered your cactus Pete, intentionally changing some of your routine so you could steal more glances at your neighbor when he went out to his balcony during the evenings. 

Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, you looked up but tried to look busy.

“Yes?” you asked, trying not to meet his gaze which was piercing you from across his balcony. 

“Did they not recycle where you last lived?” he drawled out in a bored monotone. It came out harsher than he intended (as did Levi as a person), and he internally cringed but relaxed when he heard a kind laugh escape your lips. 

“This is embarrassing,” you said looking down and playing with the hem of your dress. “I’ve been meaning to ask you but...” you trailed off, “I just kept forgetting.” 

It wasn’t a total lie. You _did_ have the world’s worst memory, something your friends never failed to remind you of. But the other half of you was fairly intimidated by your neighbor, partly because of your crush and the other half because he had a looming presence, despite only being somewhat taller than you by a few inches. 

He noticed how nervous you looked, and tried his hardest to be nice. Why? He had no fucking clue. Maybe it was something about the way your voice got higher when you spoke to him, as if you were scared of him, and that bothered him _immensely_. Or maybe it was the way you still held a smile for him despite his harsh demeanor -- something that spoke volumes about your kindness as a person. 

“Tuesday,” he replied flatly. He paused. “You have a bin?”

You giggled again, this time truly embarrassed that he could call you out on your shit so easily despite not knowing you. You shook your head no, and he rolled his eyes at you. 

“Stay here.” He went back inside his apartment, only to return with a bright blue recycling bin. He reached across his balcony to hand it to you, and you gratefully accepted it, noticing how muscular his biceps and forearms were in his white button-up shirt. You felt yourself grow shy.

“Thank you...er --” 

“Levi,” he muttered. 

“Thank you, Levi,” you said with a sincere smile. 

You gave him your name in return, and left him be as you started to collect the cups around your balcony into your newfound recycling bin. He repeated your name, and watched you thoughtfully. 

Levi decided a few more things about you and he wasn’t sure what he liked more -- how your name felt leaving his lips, or how nice it was to hear his name leave yours.

He drank the rest of his tea, and returned to his apartment with his cup to put into the dishwasher, and set a mental reminder to himself to buy a new recycling bin after work tomorrow. 

**Week 4**

He learned that you had names for every single one of your plants and you believed that talking to them positively helped them to grow...and Levi decided one more new thing about you. 

You were kind of cute.

Levi even supposed whatever you did worked because as messy as you seemed to be, your plants were in tip-top shape. You took care of them faithfully, watering them when needed and shifting them every day so that they could receive the adequate amount of sunlight.

You’d even asked his opinion on what to name your newest plant -- a peace lily that you’d picked up on your latest adventures to the home goods store. 

“I don’t know,” Levi breathed out, running his hand over his face. Not wanting to disappoint you, he quickly added, “I’m not good at this shit.”

“It’s just a name!” you quipped happily. “It doesn’t have to be fancy.” 

He paused and looked over at you. Your hair was up today, with a few tendrils falling in front of your pretty face, and he let out a deep sigh as he looked at you. 

“Ophelia.” 

“Ophelia?”

“Yep.” With that, he went to sip his tea, and you suppressed a laugh at the way he held his cup. You found it odd, but also so fitting for him. 

“Ophelia,” you mused aloud, looking over your peace lily. “I like it.” You looked around your balcony looking for a place to put Ophelia, and Levi scoffed knowing the dilemma you faced.

“You have too many fucking plants, brat.” 

“They make me happy,” you pouted as you finally placed Olivia in a corner next to your succulent, Sandy. 

“As long as you’re happy,” he contended, sounding bored but intending to be sincere. You knew he meant it and gave him a smile, and he felt his heartbeat speed up. 

_Annoying_ , he thought and he tried to distract himself with the last remnants of tea in his cup. 

You leaned up against your balcony railing that faced him, and put your chin in your hands as you rested your elbows up. You studied his handsome features and hummed. 

“Take a picture,” he grumbled.

“Don’t tempt me,” you shot back, and you could have sworn you saw the corner of his lips twitch up. After a moment of staring at him while he tried to avoid your gaze, you broke the silence.

“What makes you happy, Levi?”

He paused and stared at you, thinking of a few things before settling on a simple answer. 

“Tea.” 

You knew that, but looked at him thoughtfully anyway and a laugh bubbled up from your lips. 

“Will you ever invite me over for some?” 

Honestly, you could’ve come over anytime you wanted at this point. He’d begrudgingly accepted you into his social circle, enjoying your charm, optimism, and respect for his boundaries. The fact that you _didn’t_ make your way over to his apartment despite being what some could call friends showed him how much you respected him, and he appreciated that. 

He let out a sigh and looked over at you, hoping that his features looked relaxed and soft as he stared at your pretty face. He didn’t want to scare you off. You matched his gaze as the two of you entered what seemed to be like a staring contest, admiring his steely gray-blue eyes that you only ever seemed to really get a good look at when the two of you left and returned for work. The day after he’d given you his recycling bin, he started to go out of _his_ way to say hello to you, and sometimes even asked you how your day went. 

The two of you fell into a semi-friendship, and you even offered to buy him tea when you went for your morning Starbucks runs. He was amused by this, but told you something along the lines of, “That’s not _real_ tea,” and that he’d be better off drinking horse piss, to which you laughed so hard at you had to hold your stomach. Levi made you laugh more times since then, surprised that you weren’t fazed by his crude nature. 

He decided then that he enjoyed hearing you laugh, and it was even better when he was the one responsible for making it happen. 

Here now, you blushed under his gaze but tried your hardest to hold it, hoping you hadn’t crossed a line with him. While you didn’t know him well, you could tell he liked his space and you tried to honor that. Looking up into his eyes again, you could feel your resolve break, and went into a fit of giggles and Levi actually found himself smiling at you. He sighed and ran his hand over the back of his undercut somewhat nervously. 

“Just get over here, brat,” he murmured softly. He paused for a beat and tried to glare at you. “And don’t even **think** about leaving fucking cups all over my place.” 

Squealing, you ran off back into your apartment so you could make your way over, and he chuckled before returning back into his own so he could open the front door for you. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of a few months, Levi makes some more decisions about you.

**Month 2**

He’d made a lot of decisions about you at this point, and this was probably the most crucial one. It was Friday after work, and Levi discovered to his surprise that you enjoyed being at home, so he invited you over so long as you promised not to dirty his home. He meant to tell you a while ago, but he kept forgetting; now, he was studying your features as you laid across his couch barely paying attention to the movie he’d put on, and he’d decided that you had - 

“Cold ass toes,” he grumbled as you pressed your bare feet against his thigh. 

You laughed, and he let out an annoyed, “Tch,” at you but never removed your feet from his lap. “Probably fucking anemic or something,” he mumbled moving his gaze back to the TV as he leaned back against his couch.

You giggled at his grumpiness as he continued to nag you, murmuring something about you needing iron vitamins because your feet were like “fucking icicles.” Not that it bothered you in the slightest because over the few months that you’d gotten to know Levi, you knew this was his way of showing you he cared. 

Last month, when the two of you were leaving your respective apartments to walk to your cars together, it started to rain. Actually, rain wasn’t the right word for it because the two of you were drenched before you could even make it to the parking lot. You both ran back to the awnings under the apartment buildings to avoid getting rained on any further. Levi shook the rain out of his hair in annoyance, running his hand over the bangs that usually covered his face, slicking it back now. He noticed you staring (more like gaping) at him and raised a brow at you.

“Can’t fucking see,” he stated with a smirk, noticing the blush on your face upon his newfound appearance.

He rolled his eyes at the weather, and immediately pulled out an umbrella from the deep pockets of his peacoat. Not even a second later, he looked over at you, and you grinned while he frowned.

“Well how the hell was I suppose to know it’d rain?” you crossed your arms and pouted, a little annoyed that your dress was now damp. 

“You have a phone,” he snapped. “Why wouldn’t you check the weather? You want Polly, Judas, and Windenwhatever-the-fuck to be casualties to this shitty rain?”

You weren’t sure what was funnier - his piss-poor attempts to remember your plant names, or the fact that he _remembered_ you had new plants susceptible to being overwatered. You didn’t argue with him as he made a good point. No, you did not want Phoebe, Jacob, or Windenberg to drown. 

Wait, no you really _didn’t_ want them to drown. Seeing the brief panic in your eyes, he closed his eyes in frustration but held the verbal insults in for your sake.

“Ahh, I’ll just go back upstairs, wait here for me!” you replied, turning onto your heels.

“No,” he grabbed your wrist gently and turned you around to face him, looking down at you, which he always secretly enjoyed, as it was often the other way around when it came to Levi and other people. That decision was made quietly the first day he met you. Not that it bothered him much - he couldn’t give a flying fuck what other people thought about him, but he had to admit it was a nice change. You looked up at him with a small frown, and he sighed.

“You mean to tell me you’ll go back upstairs to save your plants but not to grab a fucking umbrella?” 

You gave him a sheepish grin, and you could feel the oncoming eye roll, but to your surprise it never came. 

“Tch, annoying brat. Here,” he said handing the umbrella over to you.

“Wait, what about you?” you asked with sincere concern. It made more sense to share the umbrella honestly, but again - boundaries. He liked his space, and even though he started to give you a fraction of it, you never wanted to push. 

Levi looked over at you with a thoughtful stare, always surprised by how much you thought about others, but brushed it off. 

“I’m not the one wearing a dress,” he paused for a beat at your silence. “Aren’t you cold?” He looked up and down your bare legs for a little longer than he should have. 

Rolling his eyes at your now shy expression, he ran a hand over his face trying to remove any excess (filthy) rain water off of himself, and reasoned that he was annoyed because the two of you needed to get moving before you were both late, and that he **definitely** wasn’t bothered by anything else going on. 

“You’re going to get sick, and then you’re going to annoy the fuck out of me when I hear you sneezing and coughing through the walls,” he pointed out. 

“Damn, a girl can’t sneeze now?” you teased crossing your arms in jest.

“With those thin ass walls, I’d prefer it if you didn’t,” he contended, the corner of his lips turning up. Now you were the one rolling your eyes, and you tried to protest but he held his hand up to stop you.

He huffed out your name. “Just take the goddamn umbrella,” Levi directed.

It was rare that he addressed you by your name, usually opting to call you a “brat” instead - a nickname you honestly grew to love - so you knew he meant business, and put your head down in resignation. You supposed you could always buy new plants. He let out a soft laugh, and reached up to muss your hair. 

“Good girl,” he murmured, voice sounding huskier than usual. The two of you started to make your way to your cars, and you shivered, unsure if it was an effect from the cold rain or him.

**Month 3**

In the short time that Levi had gotten to know you, he never saw you too upset over anything. Sure, you’d make a sad face here and there - normally if one of your plants were wilting, but it was never anything serious. Other than that, you were very (maybe sometimes even overly) optimistic and happy, and he wasn’t sure if you ever got sad over much at all. 

Today that changed, as you were in front of him and **genuinely** sad as the two of you made your way up the stairs to your apartments. He had met you in front of the apartment complex after work, and saw from the way you held yourself that you didn’t have a good day. He knew even before then because when you pulled up to your parking space, you didn’t wave at him from your rearview mirror - something you always did, even if you weren’t sure if he was looking your way (he always was). Why you never just turned the fuck around was beyond him, but he never said anything. 

Walking over to meet him, you looked up at him and tried to feign a smile, but he didn’t bother to return it or ask questions, only reaching up to pat your head. You leaned in, knowing that was his way of saying he was sorry you had a shitty day, as well as his way of comforting you. You didn’t want to talk about it anyway. 

When the two of you got to your front doors, he looked over at you and hesitated before going into his place, unsure if he should or even could say anything remotely comforting. What did you need right now? A new fucking plant? Starbucks coffee? Would that even fix anything? 

You snickered at the look of daze and confusion on his face, and he snapped out of it at the sound. 

“If I’m not better by tomorrow, can you do me a favor and come punch my boss in the face?” 

“Yep,” he affirmed, a little too quickly. 

“Thanks, Levi,” you replied with a sad smile at his eagerness. As you shut your door gently, he looked up at the ceiling, and made one more decision about you.

He decided he _really_ didn’t like it when you were upset, and even if you didn’t _need_ him to punch someone in the face, he would gladly assist in the matter and punch out your shitty boss, just for fun. 

**Month 4**

“Can you come over and help me clean someday, Levi?” 

He almost choked on his tea. 

You pretended not to notice and continued to clip dead leaves off of Phoebe (who had survived the rain), and waited for his response. Levi couldn’t tell if you were taking the piss or not, and looked at you from across his balcony waiting for you to tell him you were joking. But you continued on with what you were doing, and he realized you were probably serious. 

“Why,” he deadpanned. 

“You’ve probably never noticed, but I’m kind of a messy person.” He gave a slight nod of agreeance, missing your sarcasm. “I need help!”

“Why me, shitty brat?” 

“Because you’re so clean! I have no idea where to start, and every time I go to your place, I get jealous. Don’t you want my place to look like that?” you cried out and stomped your foot like a child. You didn’t mention that you wanted him to come over to _your_ place sometimes - just to hang out of course, or maybe also to - 

“Fuck,” he mumbled.

Levi crossed his arms and thought about it. From the few times he’d seen your apartment door open, he _did_ notice that your place was...well, pretty much what he expected it to be - a mess. But now you were asking him to help you clean? Sure, he tolerated you but he had his limits. 

He looked down from his balcony, and wondered if jumping off from this height would kill him but surmised that he’d mostly break his legs, which was useless. He had to answer you, and from the answer he wanted to give you, he had decided that he _more_ than tolerated you as a person...

Levi liked you. 

“Fine,” he sighed.

“Eee!” you beamed and clapped your hands. “I’m so excited, I owe you big time!”

Curious, he leaned onto his elbows and faced you. 

“Tch..with what?”

Mirroring his movements, you leaned onto your elbows too. With bravery surging through you, you met his gaze directly and smiled.

“Whatever you want.”

**Month 5**

“Ahhhh, Levi!! There you are!” Hange screamed out, waving to call you and Levi over. 

“Oi! We’re in a public place, keep your fucking voice down,” he chastised her as the two of you walked to meet her by the theater, and she paid him no mind and pulled you two into a bear-gripping hug.

There was a new horror movie out, and Hange had invited - no, that was the wrong word - _forced_ you and Levi to come with her because she had to meet the girl he was dating, and wasn’t going to take no for an answer. You weren’t sure if the two of you could say no to her anyway, seeing as she bought the tickets and, according to Levi, shoved them at him before he had a chance to throw them in the trash. You laughed at the sudden memory because he claimed her shitty glasses prevented her not just from seeing in general, but also from seeing when people did and didn’t want to be in her presence, and had to hold in a laugh at the joke you’d just remembered.

“Eeeee!! I can’t WAIT to see this movie!!” she cried out with a fist pump. “Apparently, it’s pretty disgusting and people have been known to walk out, throw up, and OR pass out from the visuals!” She cackled as you looked on with polite horror, and Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“People are passing out? What...is this movie about, Hange?” you squeaked out, subconsciously moving your hand out to grip Levi’s arm in fear.

"Ohhh ho ho, you’re in for a treat. I can give you a quick synopsis,” Hange babbled, saying your name with almost sadistic glee. She leaned down to look at you and your eyes widened at the glint in her eyes, while Levi swatted at her shoulder. 

“Stop trying to fucking scare her, damn Four-Eyes.” 

You reached your hand out and rubbed Hange’s arm, even though she wasn’t fazed. 

“It’s okay, Hange...tell me all about it,” you linked arms with her and smiled at Levi. “Can you please get snacks while we take our seats?” He rolled his eyes at you, but you cut him off before he could start ranting.

“Yes, yes, I know it’s overpriced ‘pig-slop’, but please?” 

Hange leaned her head onto yours and rubbed her hand over yours with sheer happiness, savoring Levi’s expression at your request because she knew he wasn’t going to say no. He gave neither of you a single word of acknowledgment, and turned around to head towards the concession stand. 

“Oooh, I like you for Shorty,” she whispered trying to use her inside voice. You blushed as you walked away with her, hoping Levi didn’t hear her, but of course he did. 

Hange didn’t _have_ a fucking inside voice, but luckily for everyone involved, he had decided a long time ago that he also liked you for him.

**Month 6**

There were lots of things Levi found pretty about you - your face, your laugh, your hair - the list went on. You could probably count on one hand how often he voiced that to you, but you didn’t care, knowing he was a man of few words, and secure enough to know it wasn’t a big deal anyway. But one thing that he almost **always** voiced to you was this: 

“You make the prettiest noises when you cum,” he hummed lowly, breath tickling your inner thighs. Returning back to your dripping core, he parted your folds again and lapped at your clit gently, knowing you were sensitive from your last orgasm. He cared...but not that much. If there was one thing he was determined to do, it was making you cum more than once. 

You gasped and tried to arch your back off the mattress, but he kept one arm over your stomach to hold your hips down, while his other hand brushed over your pussy teasingly as he continued lick up and down your clit. 

“Fuck,” you cried out and he held in a laugh because hearing you curse was a rarity. It wasn’t that you didn’t do it, but not nearly as much as him. You tugged on his hair, and he growled, spreading your legs further apart so that he could finger you while eating you out. 

He sucked on your clit and scissored his fingers in and out of your pussy, and you could’ve cried from how good it felt and pulled on his hair. Levi growled from hearing your moans and curled his fingers upward so he could stimulate your g-spot. 

He knew he found it when you screamed out, and became unrelenting in his movements, his mouth, tongue, and fingers working overtime to make you cum again. You used to try to hold it in for the sake of your neighbors, but not anymore because the last time you tried to suppress your moans, Levi made you cum so hard that your voice was hoarse the next day his reasoning being, “Fuck our neighbors.”

“Oh my god,” you whined feeling your release coming closer as he continued to suck on your sensitive bundle of nerves. Taking his mouth off you, you felt your eyes brim with tears of frustration but he crawled up and gave you a harsh kiss, your juices still lingering on his mouth as the two of you clashed together with teeth and tongue. Levi rubbed his cock against your pussy, and this time, you cried out, desperate to cum. He smoothed parts of your hair down, before filling you up in one go, which made both of you cry out in pleasure. His hips snapped into yours, as you frantically tried to meet his movements and chase your release with him. 

You could’ve guessed this from the first time you two had sex, as Levi even bluntly told you so in the second round when you cried out why to the sudden orgasm denial, not knowing he had quietly made another decision about you. 

_“It’s better when you cum around my cock.”_

With your second orgasm of the night washing over you, you really couldn’t argue with him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all of the support and kind words, I literally love u all. More to come (pun intended).


	3. Chapter 3

**Month 7**

“You have all your shit?” Levi asked grumpily. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked over at you as you rummaged through your bag to find your train ticket. He told himself that he was cold as shit, and that’s why he was so annoyed today. He took a glimpse at you and noticed how you blew your hair away from your face, and frowned as he studied your features. 

Yep, it was the weather. 

“Yeah, it should be right he-“ he cut you off as he put an arm in front of you to usher you backwards. 

“Too damn close to the line, brat,” he muttered pointing to the yellow guide that lined the edge of the train platform. You adjusted your bag and looked at him, before moving your hand up to smooth down his bangs. He grumbled, but didn’t move away. 

Levi had been grumpy all week (more than usual) because of your work trip. When you first told him, you weren’t actually sure if he cared at all because he stared at you with a blank expression. It wasn't long before he rolled his eyes, to busy himself with “your shitty mess” even though there was no mess in sight. You knew then that he was not happy about your trip, not even in the slightest.

“Levi, please remember -“

“I’ll take care of your shitty plants,” he said, moving your hand off his face to hold it by his side now. You laughed and leaned into his chest. 

“If they die, I’ll never talk to you again,” you joked as you dejectedly played with the buttons of his jacket.

“Tch...is that a promise?” You rolled your eyes and smacked his chest - not that it fazed him in the slightest.

“I’m serious, you ass. I’ll be really upset with you.”

Levi hummed and acknowledged that he heard you loud and clear. You gazed up at him and felt your chest tighten because you were going to miss him. Your eyes brimmed with tears, and you buried your head in his chest to hide. You didn't want to cry in public or subject Levi to having to comfort you over something that felt so trivial. He cradled your head with his hand, and the two of you stood there in silence. The floor began to rumble underneath you, signaling that the train was approaching. He looked at the oncoming train and glared at it. _Fucking annoying,_ he thought. 

“Don’t do anything stupid, brat,” he mumbled over the top of your head. You laughed against his chest, because you knew that was Levi speak for, “be safe.” Keeping your eyes closed, you nodded. Before you could pull away, Levi pressed his lips to your forehead.

Finally, you dragged yourself away from him and took a deep breath, trying to hold it all in.

“It’s just 5 days, right?” you tried to ask with a smile. He nodded at you.

“5 days,” Levi repeated, emphasizing your name towards the end to reassure you that it was going to be fine.

\---

Levi sighed as he opened the door to your apartment. As soon as he made it back to the complex, he made a beeline to your place so he could help you take care of your plants. You had left him with a fucking bible of instructions, and he had no idea it took this much work to care for them. He scrutinized the entire area, and decided that it was the shittiest apartment he’d ever seen. He swore to himself that he never despised something so much in his life. Occupying your empty place for 5 days to take care of your plants with no you in sight was hell.

It was only now in this present moment that things had changed. After sanitizing your bag, and washing your clothes, he told you he had to make you dinner. _"Can't have you eating shit."_ You wrapped your arms around him from behind and pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade. The two of you stayed in that position for a while, and Levi decided in that moment that he didn't hate your apartment _that_ much. At least...not anymore. 

**Month 8**

"Could they be any fucking louder?” he complained. The two of you had been hearing the clanging sounds of moving all evening. You had a new neighbor who believed that the best time to move in was in the fucking evening. You leaned your head onto his shoulder and yawned. 

“They...could have picked an earlier time to move in, that’s for sure,” you groggily replied. 

“Tired?” He poked at your temple gently. 

“Very. I should get back, I have to wake up early tomorrow.” You groaned as you thought of all the work you had to do tomorrow and almost let out a “tch” over it. It was then that you realized you had been spending way too much time with Levi (if there was such a thing). 

Sighing, you got up and stretched and Levi stayed sat on the couch with his legs spread wide, and a bored look on his face. You glanced down at his lap, and he quirked a brow up at you while you tried to avoid his gaze. Caught in the act. 

“Don’t.”

“What?!” you protested innocently, “I wasn’t - I didn’t even -” 

Levi got up, and tugged on your hair teasingly. He leaned down to your ear and whispered, “Keep staring, and you’ll be going into work late.” You shuddered, and lightly shoved at his chest before turning towards the door. You could feel his smirk burning at your back and you rolled your eyes.

“You are such an asshole,” you called out as you slipped on your shoes. 

He laughed, and smacked your ass before reaching around you to unlock the door. 

“Go on, brat.” 

You stepped out, and turned around to look up at him before rising onto the tips of your toes. You didn’t need to do this, but you could tell he liked it, and did it as often as you could remember. 

“Good night, Levi,” you sang out, leaning in for a kiss. He rolled his eyes at this, but his face held no malice. You knew he didn’t mean it when you felt the smile on his face as he leaned down to slant his lips across yours. Before you could wrap your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, a voice rang out in the hall, interrupting you. 

“Hey!” 

You craned your neck to see who it was, and assumed it had to be your new neighbor. Levi found him annoying for a few reasons. 1, he had interrupted you two. 2, he looked like a fucking horse. 

“Er, hi,” you said, breaking the silence. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” your new neighbor confessed. 

“Then why did you,” Levi retorted, now wrapping an arm around your waist. You closed your eyes and wished the ground would’ve swallowed you whole. You felt bad for your new neighbor who didn’t know how to interpret your Levi. Frowning, you hit him in the chest with the back of your hand, and broke the awkward silence. 

“It’s fine,” you said with a smile. “Can we help you?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I was wondering if you two knew who it was that has all the plants on their balcony. I’m next door to them now, and I couldn’t help but notice the collection,” he sheepishly rubbed his neck, eyes never leaving yours. _Tch, look at my girlfriend like that again and I’ll break your fucking legs_ , Levi thought. 

“Yes, those are mine!” you beamed with pride. 

“Pretty plants for a pretty lady,” your neighbor tried to say with charm. 

Yep. Levi was going to break his fucking legs. 

“I was...uh wondering if I could ask you some questions about them some time,” your neighbor continued. 

The two of you started to make your introductions. Meanwhile, Levi rolled his eyes so hard he was sure they’d lodge into the back of his fucking head. Had this equine piece of shit never come across the internet? His hooves couldn’t operate a fucking phone or computer? He couldn’t gallop to a goddamn library? 

Levi wondered if he himself should take a visit to the library the next morning to borrow a book on plants. Yes, he would go do that. That foal-faced fucker would learn a thing or two about bothering you once a book hit his fucking face. 

“Feel free to ask me questions about my plants anytime,” you chirped. You tried to end the conversation because you knew Levi’s patience was growing thin. Apparently, your neighbor knew too. 

“Thanks a lot,” Jean stammered, trying to avoid Levi’s deadly stare. “Hopefully I’ll see you around more.” 

“Bye!” you tried to wave, but Levi grabbed your hand and pulled you back into his apartment. Before you could complain, he rubbed his thumbs over your forearms and muttered, “Stay. 10 minutes, I’ll make tea.” He didn’t wait for your answer and walked to his kitchen. He wasn’t going to explain this decision to you, but he sure as fuck was going to let your new horse-face neighbor know it. You were _his_. 

\---

You looked across Levi’s balcony to your own and thought to yourself that maybe you did have too many plants. Not that you’d ever voice that aloud - the last thing you needed was his smug expression, and a “ _Told you so, brat._ ” You leaned over the railing, and shifted your hips backwards, letting out a sigh at the night breeze on your skin. 

Levi looked up and down your bare legs before his gaze moved to take in how your red dress flowed in the wind. He didn't even bother to finish the rest of his tea as he stalked his way to you, and stood behind you. 

“Fucking amazon over there,” he muttered, referring to your balcony. You laughed, and he gently pulled you back towards him, wrapping his hands around your waist. Levi pressed himself against you and you sighed. You knew you had to leave because at this rate, you weren't going to get to work on time.

“Levi...” you tried to warn him but stayed still, reveling in the way he enveloped you with his strong arms. He tossed your hair to one side and pressed open-mouth kisses to your neck. With every movement he made, you made a sigh of his name, which would eventually become your prayer of the night. He started to grope your body, and you leaned back into his touch. He kneaded your breasts slowly before making his way down your thighs. Encouraged by your soft pants, he started to press his erection against your ass. You held in a moan as he moved your underwear to the side to rub his fingers up and down your slick folds. “Levi, please...” you started to pant. He smirked and pretended he didn’t hear you, and instead pulled your hips back so that you were now bent over. You gripped the metal bars of the balcony while he teasingly lifted your dress up. You stuck your ass out in desperation and he chuckled lowly to himself.

“Eager, huh?” 

You whined at his taunts, and he ran another finger over your clothed slit before pressing down on your clit. You bit your lip hard to hold in your moans and swore you almost drew blood. He pulled his pants down half-way and pressed up against you again while grabbing a fistful of your hair. You started to rub your ass up and down over him, desperate for some friction.

“Please, Levi,” you begged looking back at him with your lips parted and eyes glazed over. He pressed a kiss to the corner of your lips, then down your neck before turning you around again. He took in the sight of you bent over for him and licked his lips as he dropped his boxers down. _All mine_ , he thought.

Levi moved your underwear to the side and entered you slowly. When he finally bottomed out, the two of you moaned lowly and he tried to hold his hips still to give you time to adjust. You started to inch your ass back towards him, and it wasn't long before you had to grip the railing. Levi knew your body like the back of his hand, and whenever he fucked you, it was exactly what you needed. He slapped your ass while you threw your hips back to meet his thrusts. The sensation of his cock rubbing your walls was too much to handle. You continued to bite your lip but it wasn’t working anymore. Your soft moans escaped your lips with every snap of his hips and Levi started to push himself in deeper.

Levi closed his eyes at the sensations of your tight, wet pussy milking his cock. He could feel it get tighter as you moved a free hand between your legs to rub at your clit. He increased the intensity of his thrusts and your knuckles were turning white at this point. Your eyes flickered open and you tried to focus on the sight ahead of you. Upon doing this, you noticed one of your plants inching off the ledge of the balcony. You panicked, but as he whispered your name in your ear, the panic left your mind. His baritone voice caused your legs to tremble, and you started to clench around his cock. He put his hand between your thighs over your hand and added more pressure. Levi guided it over your clit for you and started to move with frantic force. It wasn’t long before your entire body spasmed over him. His movements got sloppier as he chased his own release, and you could feel him twitching inside of you. With one final hard thrust, he came, and euphoric bliss came over both of you, but it didn’t last long. 

Before either of you could say a word, there was a loud crash. You jumped away to lean back against his chest, away from the railing. Both of you looked at each other, then looked down. The two of you could almost make out in the dark what had fallen down onto the streets below, and you were in disbelief.

“OLIVIA!!” you cried out. Levi rolled his eyes and pulled out of you slowly before tucking himself back into his pants. He had to admit, he did feel bad for a moment when you turned around to look at him with your brows knitted in sadness. “Levi,” you whined and stomped your feet. He raised a brow at you because if you were going to expect him to apologize for making you cum, that wasn’t happening. So what if your shitty plant was a casualty in the process?

You made your way over to him, and continued to complain about how hard it was to take care of orchids. You pouted and insisted that you needed a new one, and he held in a laugh at your childishness. 

“Maybe the horse next-door can buy you one,” he muttered in amusement. 

“No, I don’t want him to buy me anything!” you sniffled out, wrapping your arms around his middle. Sighing, he returned your embrace and fixed your hair.

“I’ll get you a new one, annoying brat.”

You gripped him tighter, and he felt you grin against his chest as you nuzzled your nose against his t-shirt.

“Thank you, Levi,” you sang out, elongating the end of his name. 

“Tch...whatever..Baby.”

He had meant it as a comparison, but then he saw your face. Your eyes glimmered as you smiled at him in awe. How could he correct you when your face looked like that? He made a mental note of your expression to the word, and patted your head while pressing a long kiss to your temple. _Take that, horse-face_ , he thought as he glowered at the balcony of your new neighbor. _Mine._

**Month 9**

It was your first fight.

It wasn’t brutal but it hurt all the same. You leaned against the headboard of your bed, heart hurting, knowing Levi was on the other side. If he hadn’t snapped at you, you could’ve been spending the night together tangled up in each other’s arms. Instead you were alone and upset. You curled up onto your side and wrapped your arms around yourself. Tomorrow would be better. It had to be. 

After all, it wasn’t you who needed to apologize.

\- - -

Levi was sitting on his couch, eyes glued to the wall - his right hand gripping his 6th cup of tea for the night.

He fucked up.

Work had been stressing him out for the past two weeks because of deadlines and his shitty new intern, Eren. Levi believed Eren was born ass first because he always had his head up his ass - in fact - he’d bet money on it. _Reckless piece of shit_ , he muttered as he thought back to his massive fuck ups over the last few weeks. When you asked him about it, he didn’t reply. You being you, pressed further out of concern and Levi snapped.

_“I said I don’t want to fucking talk about it, stop being so damn nosy.”_

He facepalmed and fought the urge to slap himself as he thought of your face. He’d never seen you look so hurt, and he had never been the cause of it until now. If Levi could go back in time, he’d kick the shit out of himself. Instead, he was sitting alone in his apartment trying to figure out how to apologize to you. No...An apology wasn’t enough. How could he show you he was _genuinely_ sorry?

\- - -

It must’ve been 3AM when you heard a knock on your door. Under normal circumstances, you would’ve made Levi answer it. Being that he wasn’t with you, you presumed it had to be him and didn’t bother to check or ask (something he would’ve scolded you about for days). You lied still for a while and stared at your alarm clock, trying to figure out if you had the will to answer the door...

_Of course you did._

You clambered out of bed to make your way to your front door. When you opened it, you stood with your arms crossed and didn’t bother to greet him. It wasn’t right for your pretty face to look so...stern. He cleared his throat, but you remained firm and pissed. He deserved that.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked out, his voice sounding tired and hurt. Levi looked it, too. His confident posture was now hunched over, his hair was a mess, and he had bags under his eyes. 

You raised a brow at him, feeling your resolve break as you took a good look at him. While you knew it took a lot for Levi to say that to you, it wasn’t good enough.

“Can I...” his voice trailed off as he ran a hand over his undercut.

With a soft sigh of resignation, you gestured to the living room and kept your lips pursed, and your distance far. He deserved that, too. You shut your door, and continued to watch Levi with an unimpressed look. He paced back and forth in front of your coffee table before finally stopping in his tracks. 

“I have the shittiest fucking intern. He never fucking thinks before he does shit, and I want to kick his teeth in.”

You couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. You slowly made your way to where Levi was, and he couldn’t help but take in your appearance. You were wearing his shirt with nothing underneath it, and he knew this was your way of punishing him. He deserved that the most, he guessed. Trying to focus, he took a deep breath.

He ranted to you all night about how stressful work was. Your heart soared to know he trusted you enough to talk about everything with you. Even the bad things. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t tell you about these things, but learned it was stupid not to share. By the end of his rant, you hated his intern Eren as much as he did. You even went as far as calling him “a piece of crap,” which was a huge insult on your part. You listened without judgment, and never offered a word of advice. Instead, you raked your hands through his hair while he complained, paying special attention to his undercut. He had to admit, it was nice. 

Levi decided that night that if he wanted to share a space with you - whether it was for a minute, an hour, a day, a month, or a year - he had to learn how to talk to you. Especially about the shitty things. 

Needless to say, he spent the night whispering apologies to you between your legs.

**Month 10**

You would've downloaded games onto your phone. Packed some snacks. Had you known that going to one of Levi’s work events would’ve been this boring, you would've done that. The entire room watched the presenter with glazed eyes as he tried to make a presentation on sales of the year. Nile Dok ( _Nile Dick_ according to Levi) was no natural public speaker. And yes, hearing him speak felt like a punishment. You sighed to yourself and propped up your hand to your chin in boredom. You couldn’t listen to another minute of this, no matter how polite you were.

Levi couldn’t have been happier that you were here with him. Even when he glanced over at you and noticed you bored of out your fucking mind, he was happy. Having you beside him was comforting enough. Any time he spent with you was enjoyable, and he didn’t enjoy spending time with many people. He could count on one hand exactly who he enjoyed spending time with. Three were already at the table with him. Number one was you, the other two being Isabel and Farlan, and the last two Erwin and Hange. If he had to categorize everyone, Hange and Erwin were close friends (even if they fucking annoyed the shit out of him), and Isabel and Farlan were family. So what did that make you?

You looked over at Levi, who looked his usual bored but magnified. He was nursing a glass of neat whiskey. You looked down down at his opposite hand on your thigh and got an idea. You grabbed his hand gently, and started to draw an imaginary cross hatch onto your bare leg. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Levi glance over in curiosity before returning to his drink.

Holding in a giggle, you drew a circle in the center of the cross hatch with his finger. He rolled his eyes at your childish antics but followed suit and drew an X above your invisible circle. You took his hand in yours again, and continued to play imaginary tic tac toe across your thigh. The world’s most boring speech suddenly wasn’t so boring anymore. Even Levi had to suppress a laugh, and he leaned in closer to you with every game the two of you played. Surprisingly, you won every time, and you were sure that was deliberate on his part. 

With every round, Levi’s fingers started to inch further up your dress. You whipped your head to meet his gaze, and he challenged you with steely gray eyes as if to signal to you that _this_ was the real game. And you were going to lose. 

You tried to clench your thighs around his hand to trap him, and he chuckled in your ear before pressing his finger against you. Your heart raced as you glanced across the table at the other two guests present. Even if their backs were to you, you didn’t love the idea of them turning around to see your boyfriend fingering you underneath the table. Levi didn't care. He continued to rub over your pussy, before finally moving your underwear to the side to slide two slender fingers over your dripping wet folds. You held in your moans, and regretted it when you saw Levi's gaze flicker over to you in disapproval. Upon this, he started to rub your clit between his thumb and index finger, adding more pressure as Nile droned on. You gripped the edge of the table while he continued rubbing your clit, and it wasn't long before you came. You thought it was over and tried to catch your breath, but Levi's hand never left you. 

As Nile came to a finish with his speech, Levi slipped two fingers inside of you, all the way down to his knuckles. You gasped and tried to cover your mouth, but it was too late as the entire table turned to focus on you while Levi pulled his hand from between your legs. He downed the rest of his whiskey with a smirk on his lips. 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?! Are you okay?” Hange stuttered your name out in concern, while Erwin frowned. You couldn’t help but feel like you had got caught having sex by your parents. You wanted nothing more than to punch Levi in his handsome face especially when he turned to you to say this.

“Yeah,” he leaned back in his chair, and put his hand over your shoulder rubbing slow circles with his thumb. “What’s wrong, _baby_?”

\- - -

He was glad you weren’t mad at him and was even more surprised to hear you found it funny. Clearly, it turned you on because you pounced on him as soon as the two of you got in the car. 

The two of you were now cuddled up in his bed, and you had your head on his chest while he stroked your hair. You started to draw lazy circles on his sternum and he laughed at your pattern of behavior. 

“You have a thing for that, brat?” he mumbled, and buried his head in your hair. 

“I’m bored,” you mumbled. You yawned and leaned in closer to him, and he tightened his embrace while you drifted off to sleep. He took in the sweet features of your sleeping face as he looked down at you, and made a new decision. He decided you didn’t fit into the categories that everyone else did. No. 

You were a category all on your own.

**Month 11**

The two of you were in the park having a picnic and your heart was leaping with joy for one reason only. Levi had agreed to sit on the dirty ass grass with you. Yes, this was as monumental as you made it seem. He had subjected himself to the possibility of ants crawling onto his legs, dirt, and much more. _"As long as you're happy,"_ was what he had said in response to your surprise. As his bangs blew in the wind, and you looked over at him - you smiled to yourself, and felt your chest tighten. You were happy. Blissfully so. And in a moment of deja vu, you asked him the question that led you two to where you were now. 

“What makes you happy, Levi?”

You were sucking on a popsicle when you asked him this, the remnants of it dripping down your mouth. He shook his head as he wished you were sucking on something else at the moment, but this wasn't the time for that. Instead of answering you, he grabbed a napkin from the picnic basket and wiped your nose and your mouth. You scrunched your face and he flicked your nose. 

“Hey!” 

He didn’t answer you, but his eyes pierced through your body. You cocked your head to the side in confusion and continued to eat away at your popsicle, awaiting his reply. Levi continued to stare at you for what felt like forever. Then, it dawned on you. It had been building in your chest for a long time since the two of you met. Every time he gave you a smile. Every time he pat your head. Every kiss, every "brat", every hug, every moment he stepped outside of his comfort zone like today. Every moment with him, if you were honest. 

“Awwwww!!!” you threw yourself into his chest with glee and he closed his eyes in resignation. “I make you happy, don’t I?” 

Again, he didn’t answer you but you looked up into his gray eyes and knew you were right. 

“You make me happy, too, Levi,” you murmured softly with a smile. 

Levi looked down at you and gave you a genuine smile. Yes, he decided a long time ago that out of the list of things that made him happy, you belonged on there, too. If he were honest, this would’ve been the answer the first time you asked him but he didn’t want to scare you off. He _did_ linger on a few options after all.

At least now, he got to be honest with you.

**Month 12**

You had more plants than your balcony could handle at this point, but that didn’t stop you from obtaining more. Your newest plants were a bunch of Lavender, gifted to you by none other than Levi. You were gurgling with joy over the new addition to your plants, and he studied your form with intensity as you placed the flowers into a vase.

“Oi.” 

“Hmm?”

“Come here,” he commanded. You lifted your brows at his direct call and sauntered over to where he was standing. When you made your way to him, he cradled your face in his hands and sighed. You would’ve panicked at his intense quietness, but your worries washed away with the gentleness of his touch. 

He had made so many decisions about you over the past few months. It was now a year of knowing you, and he decided it was time to tell you. The only problem was he had no fucking clue how to say it. Levi grumbled as he held you and you tried to keep silent, wondering what he had to say. You stood like that for a minute before he leaned down to kiss you, moving his mouth with yours in synchrony, as if he were hoping to transfer the words to your body through a kiss. 

Finally, Levi held your face in his hands again and mouthed your name aloud before leaning down to whisper in your ear. 

_**“I fucking love you.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that common trope where the guy rips the girl's underwear, then promises to buy her new ones? Levi does that to reader but with plants. 
> 
> You should listen to "Stop The World Cause I Wanna Get Off With You" by Arctic Monkeys during the last two months. If any song felt like Levi to me (at least the Levi I wrote in this series), and how he feels about the reader, it's that song. Also "Tell Me" by Johnny Jewel w/ Saoirse Ronan to month 7 ;-; <3.I thoroughly enjoyed writing this mini series, and hope you all enjoyed it too. Thank you immensely for your support. <3333

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Levi, but I love the idea of him being a little soft and in a modern!AU. This is also posted on my tumblr (same name, attackonfics) where I hope to take requests in the future. I might write a part two to this - I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Edit: THANK you all so much for your support and kind words. Working on a part 2&3 as we speak 🤧💖


End file.
